<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King's Pet by SilverWritingDesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826505">The King's Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk'>SilverWritingDesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Defeat, Lip Expansion, Living Sex Toy, Transformation, bimbofication, sex toy transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann’s first Palace run doesn’t go quite as planned, as she gets separated from the team and taken down by a Shadow! The mischievous succubus has plans for the cat-like intruder, as she decides to make the thief into a living trophy for her king! She just needs a few... adjustments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King's Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panther let out a cry of pain as she was struck down, landing flat on her face with her rear stuck high in the air. Her gloved hand gripped her whip tightly and she hissed through her teeth. Why did she get caught up in this mess…? She knew she was in way over her head… This whole… Metaverse thing… Personas… She wasn’t a fighter…!</p><p>“Ohohoho! The king’s kitty got claws!” The succubus floating above cackled as she smirked down at her fallen enemy. “Weren’t there more intruders with you? Shame… I would’ve gotten a big promotion if I nabbed all four of you… But his favorite would have to do.”</p><p>Joker and the rest had been separated after she fell in a pitfall trap… Of course this castle would have traps. It probably reflected some… paranoid part of that bastard Kamoshida’s personality or something. Ann was still struggling to get her mind around all of this.</p><p>“Bite me…” Ann grumbled, struggling to push herself up onto her hands and knees. The succubus was unaware and let her guard down, if she could just get her gun, she could blast this damn shadow to smithereens…</p><p>“Oh, I have more plans for you than that! I’ll be a princess if I present you to the king! But I need to make sure you don’t fight back… Hmm…” The gears turned in the little shadow’s mind as she floated about Ann, looking at each curve on her sensuous body… “Perhaps a fitting trophy would do… The king does love trophies…”</p><p>With her mind set on something, she snapped her fingers, and Ann could feel a strange warmth enveloping her body. It was like a thick blanket was covering her, binding her in place while making her torso and limbs feel so numb…</p><p>“I’m nobody’s damn trophy…!” Ann hissed, shooting the little mischeif maker an angry scowl, until she realized the numbness had spread to her face. But in particular… her lips. “Wh-What the hell…?”</p><p>“Shhh, you’re fine. I gotta make sure you’re a presentable trophy, after all!” The succubus cackled as she sat aloft in the air, watching her spell take effect.</p><p>Ann wasn’t sure what was going on until she noticed her mouth couldn’t shut properly. Her lips felt like they were constantly pursed out, like she was constantly ready to give a kiss. But not only were they stuck like that, they were only getting larger and larger… It was only a handful of seconds until Ann could see the curve of her lips pushing out into her vision!</p><p>“Wha’ ah’ yoo’ doin’ tuh meh?!” Ann whimpered through her thick lips, enunciating words properly now a lofty task to actually do, needing to put forth an active effort to spread them for each syllable. She could feel how wet they were, with idle strands of drool dripping down between the curves.</p><p>“Eh. Didn’t quite shut you up, but we need your mouth to open at least a little,” the succubus sighed with a little shrug. “Besides, maybe you could be a court jester with how dumb you sound!”</p><p>“Grrrh! Jutht thay dat to muh fashe,” Ann mumbled as she shook her fist weakly at the succubus. At least she had enough strength to start standing. Then once she was upright, she was going to end this damn thing…!</p><p>But why did her suit suddenly feel so tight?</p><p>She noticed that the latex coating her body was especially snug around her hips. More so than it usually was, as well. She hadn’t had much time to get used to the oddly kinky outfit in the first place, but something was definitely wrong! Was it getting smaller or something?</p><p>Looking back to inspect her rear, she gasped, with little bits of spit flying from her hyper bimbo-like lips, as she saw just how her ass was swelling.</p><p>It wasn’t just the suit filling up with air or whatever either, that was genuine flesh being added to her hips and waist! Calories were being pounded into her butt, without any of the pleasure of actually eating to enjoy it!</p><p>“Th-Thup dat! I-Ith too tiiiight!” Ann whined as she buried her head in her arms against the floor in hot humiliation of her predicament.</p><p>“Well, then maybe you shouldn’t strut around in a gimp suit, you bimbo,” the succubus taunted Panther with a solid swat to her pear-shaped ass, watching it wobble with all that weight as it seemed to even spread down to her legs…</p><p>But Panther soon realized that it wasn’t just her ass growing… It was merging with her legs…?! That’s why they were so numb! She frantically tried to kick to stop her legs from resting below her ass, but it was too late. The latex had already formed together into one large ending, binding her within her own outfit.</p><p>All the weight from her shapely legs and hips that made her the envy of all the girls in school were melded into her ass, only making that absolutely huge rear of hers even heftier. She could hear the dull thud of her boots slipping off and hitting the floor beside her as she was now down to just her arms and head.</p><p>“Y-Yoo can’th do dish!” Ann complained as she squirmed, trying to use her arms to drag herself forward, away from all this. But her donk was just too huge, and she was already far too weak to even begin tugging all that weight away! As she pulled herself forward a couple inches, the latex from her sleeves got caught against the latex that covered her bust. First one arm, and then the next, keeping her firmly stuck within her own bondage, while her pink gloves fell helplessly at the wayside.</p><p>“Reaaaaally? Are you going to stop me?” continuing her taunting, the succubus took a seat inches away from Ann’s face, wanting to see the next changes up close while the Phantom Thief could feel them starting.</p><p>Her breasts felt so bloated and full… and with each moment that passed, she could feel them weighing her down more and more… The very notion of pushing herself at least to an upright position seemed more impossible as the cup sizes just piled on, and on, and on… The zippers that kept them contained strained to stay closed while the latex squeaked from it being dragged down. Ann’s squirming didn’t help matters none, with her breasts pinning her arms against the floor so she could feel each and every ounce filling her mounds.</p><p>“Eeep!” Her eyes went wide as her lips moved past her nose, their swelling unfinished along with even the growing in her rear. What had gotten her attention was the sudden pinching around her nipples. Wh-Where did her bra go?! Did that merge into her outfit as well?! If her bra was gone, that must’ve meant… Oh, God, her nipples were rubbing right against the metal of the zippers…</p><p>Her hands frantically tried to adjust her breasts in her outfit to not be constantly irritated, but it was no use. Her breasts were so heavy, it took all her strength to even jostle the meaty mounds, let alone move them. As her fingers sunk into the flesh to try and move them aside though, she noticed that she couldn’t let go… Her arms and hands were starting to get pulled into her ballooning bust next.</p><p>“Mmmph! Dis ishn’t faiw!” Ann tried to complain, her words barely legible as her pillowy body wiggled in place, all her extra weight meatily jiggling within her latex confines that left nothing to the imagination.</p><p>“Life isn’t fair. Maybe you should’ve thought twice before opposing your king!” With a wink, the succubus reached forward, giving those tits of Ann’s a mighty squeeze, her smaller hands paling in comparison to how large they were. They were already pushing past beachball size, and they didn’t show signs of stopping too soon!</p><p>Of course, the grope only made Ann whine in discomfort. That really rubbed the metal against her sensitive nipples! Her face grimaced, though it was hard to see past those massive lips of hers, and she squirmed pathetically in response with her moan.</p><p>“Ooh? Your udders must be uncomfortable all zipped up like that…” the succubus thought to herself with a wicked grin before she took hold of the zippers at the top of each breast and yanked them down.</p><p>Now freed of their tight confines, her fatty bust practically exploded outwards and spilled onto the floor in a sloshy, wobbly pile. Her nipples perked up immediately upon their liberation, at least four times the size they were before!</p><p>“Pfffft! Oh, God, they’re like little dicks!” chortling like a fiend, the succubus took one of Ann’s massive nipples in her hand, stroking it just enough to make the girl squirm and moan around her drooling lips. “That’s right… You’re just going to be a fuck pet for the king and his subjects… A lovely trophy, and a sign of what happens to those who oppose us…!”</p><p>Ann couldn’t help but moan at the erotic touching. It was like her entire body was made for sex, fueled by need and desire, and she couldn’t stop herself. It was filling her mind with heat, causing her heart to race, and her nethers to need.</p><p>“Mmmuhhh…” Ann cooed, now barely able to see past her lips. Her mask highlighted her face behind it, while her twintails bellowed about her sides. They’d function as a good set of handlebars for whoever she was servicing… No, no, she had to keep her mind intact! The others would come and find her soon enough… But did she really want them to see her like this?</p><p>“Who’s a good little boob pet?” The succubus giggled, giving one of her breasts a squeeze while tugging on that same nipple. A muffled moan of delight left Ann’s lips as a stream of milk coated the castle floor. “You might even get a job in the kitchens with these milk tanks of yours!”</p><p>The shadow’s words were like sharp stabs to Ann’s pride, but it was so hard to care with how good her touch felt… She had to be strong, she had to stay focused…</p><p>“Mmmfl, muhhh..~!”</p><p>But as she started to get dragged away to the castle’s throne room, she couldn’t help but lose herself in the feeling of her sensitive red latex-clad body constantly rubbing against the floor. Each bump sent sparks up her spine, and being dragged along the carpet was enough to make her drool, coating her breasts in the clear spit…</p><p>Her gloves and boots remained where she fell, along with her lip. A cautionary tale of what would befall one that lost to the king’s forces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>